Agunimon, Warrior of Dreams
by Kyrie Sky
Summary: A confused Takuya Kanbara meets a strange digimon who seems to know much about the Ten Warriors and asks her about Agunimon's past. He discovers Agunimon and the stranger shared a bond thicker than blood, and of a great tragedy amid victory.
1. Chapter 1: The Golden Age of Peace

This is my first attempt at a romance Digimon fanfic. Lord Pata's profile opened my eyes to the fact that there are such digimon pairings such as AngemonXAngewomon and I decided to try my hand at the stuff, though I don't think I'll be making any AngemonXAngewomon fics anytime soon (Sorry, Lord Pata! I'm finding it hard to create a plot for your favorite pairing).

Onto the fic. This fic follows Agunimon and the other ten Ancient Warriors' past, or at least my rendition of that. Little is known of an enigmatic companion that they had during that time, the magnificent Reverimon, bride to the Warrior of Flame.

* * *

**Digimon Frontier**

**Agunimon, Warrior of Dreams**

**Chapter I**

**The Golden Age of Peace**

"Oh, how lovely" Ranamon was amazed at the preparations. The feast before them was absolutely incredible, just what one could expect from such a host as Mercurymon. His chivalry knows no bounds.

"Let's dig in!" Grumblemon reached for some food but Arbormon quickly reached past Beetlemon and Kumamon and slapped his hand before he could touch anything. Grumblemon rubbed his hand, as Arbormon motioned for him to direct his gaze to Agunimon who stood up from the table.

"I would personally like to thank Mercurymon for this wonderful evening and congratulate all of you for a job well done. The last of the villages has been liberated from Lucimon's grip, but we're not done yet. Tomorrow we take up arms once more and hopefully it will be the last fight this world will ever see. We shall rid this world of evil and in so doing, usher in a golden age of peace, a tomorrow filled with prosperity for digimon everywhere." Agunimon paused, "Tonight, brothers and sisters, eat to your heart's content."

Agunimon sat down as the others applauded and they all began to eat. From behind him a sound of sleigh bells signaled the arrival of another digimon also invited to the occasion. She had long brown hair and slightly dark skin, her feet bare as she approached the table. A silky cloth was loosely wrapped around her waist and around her chest, a half-circlet covered her eyes, its gold-embellishment ending just behind her ears, and there was a bracelet on both her right wrist and her left leg which gave off the sound of bells as she bowed toward the guests as if she were not one herself. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Reverimon, come sit with us" Mercurymon stood up, his arms reverently opened, then motioned for the Geckomon who served as waiters to get a chair for their newly arrived guest. "We simply must have your company."

"I wish I could," replied Reverimon as she glanced toward the table, the ten warriors of legend looking back at her. "But the table is only for the liberators and I am not worthy to sit alongside such illustrious digimon as yourself. I am but a servant to you all, and I shall fulfill my duty to the best of my abilities."

"Nonsense," Lobomon spoke, "you've been of much assistance to us."

"He's right," Loweemon added, "none of us would be here if it were not for you and Agunimon who convinced us of a chance for peace. Join us, please."

"I shall remain steadfast," Reverimon said with finality, then winked toward Ranamon who was sitting beside Kazemon "Also, I need to watch my figure. It's so hard to be beautiful don't you agree?"

Ranamon looked at her plate filled with food, at Kazemon, at Reverimon, then back to her plate and gave a somewhat disheartened groan. The table roared with laughter as she pushed her plate away and pouted "I don't want to look like Kazemon. I want to look more like Reverimon!"

"I- I think you look wonderful," Beetlemon tried to comfort the petrified Kazemon at the other side of the circular table.

"Don't say that, you'll only make it worse." Kazemon instantly shielded her face with her right hand.

"Why doesn't she like me?" a depressed Beetlemon turned toward Arbormon to which he eruditely replied. "Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."

"That would be strike thirty four," Kumamon cheerfully said as he stood up on his chair to reach for a glass of water. "I've been keeping count!"

Once more, the table was filled with laughter. Mercurymon didn't find it hard to believe that the mood can change so quickly with only a few well-placed words. After all, this was one of Reverimon's many talents.

"Oh my," Mercurymon wiped his lips with a napkin. "It seems we have a problem."

"How can I be of assistance?" Reverimon stepped forward and was now standing beside a seated Agunimon.

"I seem to have forgotten to arrange for our tonight's entertainment." From the corner of his vision, Mercurymon saw a Geckomon hurriedly get into a cancan costume while another began to light torches for a juggling performance through a half-opened door. He quickly shooed them away and continued, "Would it bee too much to ask of you to please provide that for us?"

"I agree," Agunimon gave Reverimon an approving nod "as hard it is to believe Mercurymon would forget, we can turn to no one else."

"Very well," The reason behind Mercurymon and Agunimon's actions was not lost to Reverimon. "However, as I am not prepared to provide the proper ambiance, I will need help. Kazemon, assist me with this please."

"But of course," Kazemon called up the winds to fill the room as Reverimon, her hair dancing in the gentle breeze, began to do what she does best.

"Pretty, pretty." Grumblemon, Arbormon, Kumamon, Lobomon and Loweemon sighed with unison, the meticulously prepared food momentarily forgotten.

"I wish I can find another beast spirit," Ranamon propped her head up on the table with her hands, "one that lets me dance like her."

Although outclassed in beauty, Kazemon felt no rivalry or envy for Reverimon as her bracelets rang like bells while she moved across the large hall, her fluid movements honed by years of practice and amplified by her talent. Agunimon watched as Reverimon turned, the wind taking her up as she spun in midair. Childhood friends, he knew her the best. Of all the things that brought her joy, none could come close to the bliss she feels bringing happiness to others.

"Marvelous," Mercurymon gave a standing ovation along with the others as Reverimon descended, satisfied with her performance. "I would like to propose a toast."

"To victory," Beetlemon raised his glass.

"Before that," Mercurymon said as the sound of clinking glasses echoed, "To the marriage of our esteemed leader and the wonderful maiden, to be held tomorrow, before we head out for our final battle. Should we fail, I do not want our dear Reverimon to live out a life without the title she holds dearly, to remain forever a bride and never, at least for a fleeting moment, become the beloved wife of the venerable warrior of fire."

True, Agunimon and Reverimon had announced that they plan to be wed, but Agunimon held fast to his ideals. All eyes fixed upon Agunimon and Reverimon beside her, a silence finally broken by Agunimon who reminded Mercurymon of one of the vows they had taken before being accepted into the group of ten. "Mercurymon, you know the good of the many comes first before oneself. As much as any of us would want to none, not even I, can go back on our oath. You yourself authored those vows, remember?"

"If I recall correctly," Mercurymon countered, "One of the vows states that should ones will prove to be against that of the entirety of the group, the will of the group shall prevail for none can stand alone."

"Where are you getting at, Mercurymon?" Kumamon was confused.

"I would like to propose a vote." Mercurymon, along with all the others sat down. "All those in favor of the marriage before victory, raise your hand."

Mercurymon raised his hand. If he is to get what he wants, all the other eight warriors must concur with him. A silence followed as the others considered what to do. They could raise their hand in agreement, place their hands on their lap as a sign of disapproval, or stand up to signal that they will not be taking part in the vote. Should any of them choose the latter two, Mercurymon's motion will be denied.

"I think the two of you deserve it," Lobomon came to a decision and raised his hand.

Others followed and in a few minutes Arbormon, the last to reach a conclusion, finally raised his hand. Nine hands were now raised.

"Mercurymon, your motion is granted." Agunimon, his arms folded, spoke with a slight anger in his voice. "But what do you think will the once enslaved see in us? Liberators who put the well-being of others ahead of our own, or warriors who indulge in merrymaking while the digiworld remains in the hands of evil."

Reverimon did not to take Agunimon's response personally. She knew of the weight of the world on Agunimon's shoulders was more than anyone should bear, and placed her right hand on his and her left on his left arm in a partial embrace to comfort him, or at least calm him down.

"It seems you are unhappy with the decision of the group, Agunimon." Mercurymon acknowledged their leader's point then reminded him. "However, I have not yet accepted the results of the vote. I am willing to drop the motion, given one condition: that the wedding take place right here."

"He," Kazemon's jaw dropped and Ranamon sat petrified, "He pulled a fast one on us." The two of them were the ones Reverimon had assigned to find a suitable place. They actually had to fight the other digimon for the privilege to host the momentous occasion though, at the time, Mercurymon seemed uninterested in the matter which they found strange considering he always held a feast for every little thing that happened.

Suddenly it all became clear to Reverimon. Ever the manipulative diplomat, Mercurymon simply wanted to host their wedding. He derived a certain enjoyment hosting occasions in his castle, perhaps he just wanted to boast of his riches. Though the feasts Mercurymon prepares were without parallel, he would also always forget to prepare for some entertainment; as much as she wanted to, she found it highly inappropriate for a bride to provide amusement for her own wedding as she had told Agunimon. She quickly scrambled for an excuse. "But Mercurymon, we cannot impose on you any further."

"My lady," Mercurymon answered, "I will have it no other way."

Agunimon was lost, bewildered by the strange condition Mercurymon asked for, and unaware of Kazemon and Ranamon's appointment of the task. Finally he replied as Mercurymon expected "Uh, alright then."

"I shall drop my movement for marriage before victory. The vote has been disqualified. Also, I will be hosting Agunimon and Reverimon's wedding the day after tomorrow." Mercurymon was contented with the turn of events. He always gets what he wants.

Reverimon ran her hand through her hair. Sometimes she wished Agunimon was not so dim. Speaking of dim, she noticed the atmosphere was beginning to get a little too somber for a celebration. She quickly scanned the table and found what she needed. "Any other weddings you want to host, Mercurymon?"

Kazemon felt something tugging at her side. "Look!" Ranamon pointed to the other side of the table as Beetlemon waved at Kazemon and pointed toward Mercurymon. Her hand again shot up and covered her face, a slight blush appearing. Once more, a crestfallen Beetlemon seemed at the verge of tears as Kumamon patted him in the back and announced, "Strike thirty five!"

The table was once again lively. Reverimon found it relatively simple to manipulate the feelings and emotions of others, though she never used her abilities to her own gain. She turned to Mercurymon, "If you plan for us to have it the day after tomorrow, don't you think you should be preparing? If everything goes as planned, you'd be hosting a wedding"

"And if I didn't know you any better," Lobomon added, "another victory celebration."

Mercurymon raised his glass and viewed Agunimon and Reverimon, their figures somewhat distorted through the glass bowl. "We'll cross the bridge when we get there,"

* * *

I derived the name Reverimon from "reverie", to dream/daydream.

As I have mentioned before, this is my first try at a romantic fanfic. If you, dear reader, think there's something I did wrong or I could do better, please let me know. Thanks for reading!

Read, Review, INSPIRE.


	2. Chapter 2: Cherry Blossoms

Hello again, reader. The story layout's coming in pretty nicely, with minimal effect on how the real story runs although I think I can do a better ending than the anime (guess you'll have to stick around to find out). Right now, I'm estimating this story will be running at most five or six chapters.

In this chapter, Takuya receives a visit from Reverimon, my digimon OC.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Cherry Blossoms**

A young boy in the back row stared out the window, thoroughly bored by the discussion in class, though the topic itself is not to blame. Despite more than half of the class already deep in slumber the teacher carried on with the lecture in his monotonous voice. "The law of Differentiated Gravitation. Whenever something jumps, is thrown, or in any way rendered airborne, gravity is reduced by a factor of four. This is clearly explained in the…"

Yabe-san was actually a legend within the school walls as the teacher who tamed a bear that had escaped a nearby zoo and wandered into the school premises just by talking to it, although the entire student body would have been surprised if the bear _didn't_ fall asleep just by listening to him. Although he does notice a lot of the students yawning, the teacher doesn't care to give out detentions since he'll be made to stay behind as well. After classes he always goes to the zoo to look at the bear he 'saved' (the school gardener already had his rifle when the teacher decided the animal should deserve to know what's going on) that fateful afternoon, although the bear rues the day he met the old man.

Takuya, on the other hand, couldn't care less about his teacher and the bear, though there were times he wondered what it would take for his visits to be considered animal cruelty. He heaved a sigh; why doesn't the bell ring already? It seems when the legend gives a lecture time stops, no doubt bored out of its mind as well.

* * *

A thousand times, she has gone through these corridors searching for what she could not find. As she walked, passing door after door, she felt hopeless; all her friends' sacrifices were lost, the journal she had written of their legends has gone missing. Though many digimon talk of the ten Legendary Warriors' return she found herself doubting this was true. The darkness that has befallen the digiworld now was a far cry from the promised Age of Peace as it is now under Cherubimon's iron grip.

As she turned a corner, something caught her eye; at the far end of the corridor was a door that glowed red. Beside it were other doors, one was light blue, the other white, another yellow and the one adjacent was lavender-colored. Reverimon stopped in a stunned silence, her heart pounding in her chest. She had been in this part of the corridor before but it was a long time since she had seen these doors. The memories were faint, yet she remembered despite the many decades. These doors, they lead to dreams of digimon she thought she would never see again. They belonged to five of the Ten Legendary Warriors.

* * *

"Where's Agunimon?" Takuya heard a sound of small bells as the door to the classroom suddenly slid open and a figure appeared in the doorway. She seemed to be thoroughly distraught, heaving breaths as if she had been running. Takuya stared in awe at the stranger holding the doorway open. Her dark skin was graced by a black tattoo on her left shoulder in the shape of a star and at the right side of her torso just above her hip was a second tattoo, the shape of which Takuya could not make out.

"They're" Reverimon's mind scrambled for the right word, "human." Why was she here? Did she make a wrong turn? She couldn't possibly have traversed into the human realm of dreams. So what was a human doing in the digiworld? She scanned the room. The human in front continued, as if nothing happened. She looked at the children at their desks; they too seemed unaware of her presence. All except one. She saw there was a child, dressed in red and yellow, staring at her from across the room. She walked toward him, determined to know what was going on.

Takuya suddenly felt her overwhelming presence. Somehow she seemed familiar, although Takuya could swear this was the first time he had seen her. Who was this Digimon? As she came closer Takuya suddenly felt afraid, as if he'd just displeased an angry teacher. He felt he had to get away but he was frozen in his seat, unable to get up. She continued toward the boy, her body passing through the tables, chairs and the other children as if a ghost. Reverimon knew there was one sure way to know if this particular dream belonged to the strange boy.

"In my hand," she said to the shivering child as she stood in front of the boy dressed in painfully familiar colors, her right hand cupped over her left "I have cherry blossoms."

Takuya was shaking but, as the stranger spoke, he felt somewhat at ease. She opened her hands to reveal that she indeed had cherry blossoms in them.

Reverimon was convinced this was the child's dream; the cherry blossoms appeared in her hand as she spoke to the boy, their existence a result of her suggestion and the boy's control of the dream. She suddenly noticed the boy's eyes, within them a shadow of fear. She realized it was probably due to her sudden arrival that the boy was unsettled; her presence might have been too much for him to take in a first meeting. She must find a way to calm him down; her traversing the room in a ghostly fashion would have brought fear to just about anyone, let alone a child. She placed the cherry blossoms on his table, took the empty seat beside him and pulled the desk that came with it toward his.

"Hi, I'm Reverimon and this," She extended her hand, and in the sweetest voice she could muster she chirped, "This is your dream." She saw in his eyes the sudden realization that she had seen many times before. It seems humans react the same way as digimon when they realize that they're in a dream.

A sudden feeling of relief washed over Takuya; strangely, a moment ago he was scared of the ghostlike visitor but now he was at ease. Timidly he held out his hand to meet hers and they shook hands. Her hands were unbelievably soft. "T- Takuya. Kanbara, Takuya."

"What an interesting name. You're human, right?" Reverimon could tell he was still uneasy but at least he wasn't scared anymore. "Can you tell me how you ended up in the digiworld?"

"Um, yes. I'm human." Takuya still kept his distance. The teacher continued his lecture, unnoticed by the two. "Someone called us to get on a train that came here."

"Oh, I see." Reverimon responded. She'd heard that there were times that humans were called upon to intervene in digimon matters. Had her friends failed so utterly for humans to be called here? She recalled there were other familiar doors in the corridor "And I suppose there are others with you."

"Uh, yes; Five of us," Takuya suddenly remembered what Reverimon said when she had entered the door to the classroom. She mentioned Agunimon. Takuya had always felt somewhat unsettled every time he turned into the Warrior of Fire, as if he was still himself but he wasn't. Maybe if he knew more about Agunimon he would somehow feel less awkward when he digivolves. "Hey, um, you know Agunimon right? I heard you call out his name."

Takuya's question caught Reverimon off-guard. Is it possible? Does this human know Agunimon to ask about him? A question loomed in Reverimon's mind: could this child know where Agunimon is? Reverimon took a deep breath. If she was going to probe deeper, she has to earn the boy's trust.

"Agunimon and I go way back." She pondered for a moment how much she was going to reveal to the young man and came to a decision. If the boy was indeed asked to come here, he should be trusted. And if she wanted the boy to tell her everything he knows she must, in turn, hold nothing back, an aspect of moral fiber she saw time and again in Agunimon and was a facet of his personality she held dear. Reverimon raised her hands and gave an almost inaudible clap, the bracelet on her right wrist ringing in the same instant. "We met when he was a young Flamon and I was still Chorumon."

The classroom suddenly faded away and Takuya found himself standing in a meadow beside Reverimon. He could see a river, a big tree that stood where it bent and, a few feet away from the tree, a huge smooth boulder. His attention was suddenly diverted when he heard a voice and he turned left to see a digimon with white markings all over its body being chased by another digimon, this one had green skin, wore white clothes that ended in a skirt and a white beret in front of which two antennae poked out.

"Slow down!" The green-skinned digimon, whom Reverimon pointed out to be a younger version of herself, was trying hard to keep up with the first one. "How am I supposed to catch you when you can run faster than I can?"

"You can't!" Flamon replied cheerfully. "That's why I told you this is fun."

"Hey, that's chea-" Chorumon suddenly tripped and fell. Flamon stopped instantly, concerned about his friend. He quickly went over Chorumon who managed to pull herself off the ground and was now kneeling, her hands over her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you alright?" Flamon knelt with Chorumon and placed his hand over her back in an effort to comfort her, "I'll slow down next time, okay?"

"I got you!" A laughing Chorumon suddenly wrapped her arms around the stunned Flamon. She had tricked him into going back for her so she could catch him. "I win again!"

"Don't do that," Flamon hit Chorumon on the head, clearly not amused. "I was really worried when you fell down."

"I- I'm sorry," Chorumon gently massaged where Flamon had hit her, "but how was I supposed to catch you?"

"If you promise not to do that again I'll go slower next time, 'kay?" Flamon placed his hand on her shoulder and stood up, offering to help Chorumon get up. "But you still won't catch me."

"I just did," Chorumon cheerfully responded, her left hand meeting his, and then her right suddenly pointed toward the mountains far away, at the other side of the river. "Look, the sun's setting!"

"The two of you were really close friends, weren't you?" Takuya said as Flamon helped Chorumon get up; the two of them hurriedly raced toward the water's edge and with their backs to the big tree they watched the sun setting in the distance.

* * *

If you can't guess, I got Chorumon's name from "chorus". About the antennae and green skin, what inspired me when I thought up Chorumon were crickets (I first thought of birds because they can sing but then decided on something less pompous). Also, I decided on adding tattoos to Reverimon; she looks too plain (at least in my mind's eye).

"The Law of Differentiated Gravitation" is part of the 46 laws of Anime compiled by Darrin Bright and Ryan Shellito which I found in shef01animetize's profile.

The next chapter may take a while, maybe two weeks due to school work and my other digimon fic. There's going to be another flashback of Agunimon and Reverimon's past, this one a painful memory for Reverimon. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Again, I'd like to remind everyone that this is my first try at a romance. If there's something you think I did wrong or could do better (if you didn't like the tattoo idea for Reverimon and are thinking of something else in its place, for example), I'd appreciate it if you would leave a review to let me know. Thanks for reading!

Read, Review, **Inspire**.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Voices

Hello again, reader. First of all, I would like to extend my thanks to the two who have shared their opinions on this fanfic, namely, Catching Rain and the-ice-cold-alchemist. Your reviews weigh a lot since I'm a first-timer in this category. I've decided to place the setting early in the time-line; perhaps a little after episode three in the anime, when the chosen children have just found out about the Legendary Warriors and Lucemon.

At first, I thought about splitting this chapter in two but decided against it, recalling the "trailer" I've put up in my profile.

Now, don't let 4000 words deter you and PLEASE don't ruin it for yourself (and me) by reading too quickly.

Did it sink in? Good; read on.

* * *

**Chapter III  
**

**Broken Voices**

"He's so awesome," Takuya had just seen how Reverimon and Agunimon managed to rally up the members of the Legendary Warriors and went on to found the group. Most of them, like Lobomon, were already fighting against Lucemon and were eager to join. For Mercurymon, on the other hand, Agunimon wagered his life to be a lifelong servant in a duel he barely won so the Warrior of Steel would join their cause. Agunimon never was one to consider his own future should it weigh against others'. "I don't think I can live up to him."

"You don't have to." Reverimon reassuringly placed her hand on Takuya's shoulder, "So long as you and your friends do what you're here for, I know tomorrow will be better for all of us."

"Hey," Takuya turned to face Reverimon, in his eyes a glint of curiosity. "How come you weren't one of the Ten Legendary Warriors? Did Agunimon lose to you?"

Reverimon chuckled at Takuya's sudden question. It seems she had bitten off more than she could chew; the boy was asking so many questions that she only hoped there was time for her to ask him if he knew anything about Agunimon's whereabouts. "Agunimon would tell you that it's because I haven't found a Beast Spirit yet and that it's not safe for me to join." She knew better, of course; but it might not be wise to tell the young man what she really thought as it might lead to more questions. She always knew Agunimon wanted her as far away from battle as possible, even though she was as good as most of the ten when it comes to combat.

"Oh, I see." Takuya felt a little disheartened. Here he was, thinking this was some sort of fantasy adventure, when there were digimon who were willing to lay down their lives to make the digital world a safe place to live in. Given Agunimon's spirit, he felt ashamed to have been selfish like that; he should be braver and should be more committed to the task given to him.

"If it makes you feel better," Reverimon noticed the boy seemed to be pondering something deep. He looked somewhat downcast, and she had a good idea why. "Agunimon didn't start out wanting to be a hero. In the beginning, he was no different from you."

"Huh?" Takuya's thoughts cut off. "What do you mean?"

"You remember the meadow I showed you the first time, right?" Reverimon replied and Takuya nodded "That was one of the very few places Lucemon overlooked. The reason we used to go there was because neither of us wanted to get involved in fighting, freedom or no freedom. We were content peacefully living out our childhood, ignorant to the suffering of the rest of the digital world. Until—" Reverimon stopped. It was better the youth would see for himself; perhaps it would provide him with inspiration. She breathed deep and Mercurymon's castle disappeared as she raised her right hand upward, as if tearing off a page from a giant book and throwing it into the air in one fluid motion.

* * *

"Foolish human-type; did she really think she could get rid of me that easily?" A monster wandered the corridors as he reminisced the time when Reverimon tried to covertly enter his dreams and kill him. Noble as her goals and powerful as she might seem in this realm of dreams, he had no problem dealing with her when she attacked him. Despite that, she managed to escape him. If there's any consolation to him, it would be that he was now free to roam the corridor although he cannot open others' doors because in her speedy attempt to flee, Reverimon had left the door to his dream open.

Humans are possibly the most abundant source of data and, in extension, power albeit accessible only by themselves with the use of a digivice. But he found a way around that. Should he be able to capture Reverimon and turn her into a servant, he would gain access right into the very minds of the humans now encroaching upon the digital world and perhaps turn them into loyal followers like the first one. Fortunately for him, Kouichi was already struggling with problems so twisting his mind was fairly simple but the others might not be so easily swayed into submission. It was by using some of the boy's data that he was able to resurrect Mercurymon and the other Legendary Warriors under his command.

Kerubimon glanced into a corridor of doors he wished he could enter someday, doors to the minds of the humans encroaching upon the digital world. There was nothing he could do yet except to find Reverimon and have her open the sealed doors. Before he moved on, something caught his eye; the red door was partially slid open. His blood rushed in his veins as his excitement grew. This was his lucky day.

* * *

(A/N: read slowly)

Flamon sat on the boulder, his legs crossed as he waited. It was almost noon; it's not like Chorumon to be late like this. She was usually up before daylight to wake him up so they can watch the sunrise together. He leaned back and watched the clouds in the sky rolling without a care in the world.

Daybreak and nightfall; Flamon sighed and briefly wondered which of the two Chorumon liked better. Dawn meant another day of torture for digimon elsewhere but for the two it brought another day of being together, frolicking in the meadow. Twilight meant it was time to sleep and, unlike most boys, Flamon could not wait for it. He would become heroes of the past defeating evil wherever he went or a king that ruled over many digimon and Chorumon would always be by his side making it all happen and seem very real.

Flamon chuckled; they never get tired of it all. Play during day and play during night, what more could he possibly want? What more could she want? He sighed again; Chorumon was certainly taking her time. He shuddered and wondered if she got bored with him and found another digimon, but then she wouldn't do that. Maybe she's sick; yes that makes sense. Flamon decided to go visit the village she lived in.

As he stood up and stretched his legs, he saw Chorumon headed for him. She had her head low as she ran full sprint; there was something wrong. Flamon hopped down the boulder and started walking toward her, oblivious to his companion's situation.

"There you are! What took you so lo-" Before Flamon could finish Chorumon threw herself onto him, causing him to fall backwards. Somehow he managed to keep his head from hitting the ground. As he propped himself up on his elbows, he saw Chorumon was crying. "Wh- what's wrong?"

"Le… Leomon!" Chorumon had her face pressed onto Flamon's chest as she tried to get her words out between sharp breaths for air. "They… They took… They took him away."

"What happened? What do you mean they took him away?" Flamon sat up, keeping his right hand on Chorumon's back and his left behind her head to keep it in place as he moved. Leomon was like a father to both of them; it was through him that he met Chorumon. He felt the muscles in his body tense.

"When… When I w… When I was coming here, I was singing and a CurseDevimon saw me. He… he wanted to take me to Lu… Lucemon as a gift." Chorumon was coughing now, leaning forward as her hands gripped at his back. "Leomon, he… he saw us and tried… he tried to fight him off and then he… he told me to escape. They were fighting… for a long time but the CurseDevimon… his friends came and they beat Leomon up and then they took… they took him away. I'm… I'm sorry." Chorumon's hands gripped tighter on Flamon's back as she buried her face even deeper, as if doing so would undo what happened to their friend. "It's all… It's all my fault."

"No, it's not your fault, I- I should have been there too." Flamon found tears rolling down his face as he held Chorumon tight. He might have been able to help, to fight. But what would someone like him — someone who never ventured out into the real world but remained concealed from it all, a digimon who never fought for others and was ignorant to their pain and suffering, a selfish brat, as Leomon would call him when he refused to be trained for combat, who didn't care about the rest of the Digital world and had no interest in the lives of others — know about fighting for what he believes in?

"Why… Why is this… Why did this have to happen?" Chorumon withdrew her right hand from Flamon's back and pounded weakly on his chest, her strength drained from her encounter. Flamon looked at her; he was soaked in her tears. This wasn't the first time a friend of theirs was taken from them or killed in battle. Even in the world only the two of them knew about, Lucemon's evil seeped everywhere destroying the lives it touched. He hated seeing her like this. He held Chorumon close, her arm squeezed between her chest and his stomach, and made a decision that would forever change their lives. It was time for him to stop living the life of a hero in his dreams, to leave this hollow existence of his, and to keep Chorumon from crying ever again.

"I'll do it." Flamon's voice had a sullen tone as he spoke. "I'm going to find someone to teach me and learn to fight," He partially loosened his hold on Chorumon "I'll get some others who want to fight as well and then we'll form a group. And then we'll delete Lucemon so this doesn't happen to anyone else."

"But… But if you do that," Chorumon pulled away from Flamon. Her eyes, usually full of life, were devoid of hope and warmth; Flamon felt a prick to his heart as he looked into them. "Then they'll... they're going to get… take you away as well. And then I'll… I'll be alone again."

"Then I promise you no one will ever take me away. We'll be together always and you…" As tears started to well in her eyes Flamon grasped her right hand with both of his and held it tight, his hands passing on warmth to hers. As the two digimon locked eyes, Chorumon felt a profound tranquillity she never knew Flamon could evoke in her. "…you will never be alone again."

_Liar._ Reverimon felt a gripping hatred as she watched the scene unfold. So many promises so many lies; Reverimon could not stand it all. Agunimon had no idea of the pain he inflicted on her when he and the others sacrificed their data to seal Lucemon away and she was left alone. He did not know the depth of the agony gnawing at her all through the years. And he was not conscious to the misery she bore with her as she went from one dead end leading to another in a frantic search for ways to revive them from their dormant state. Agunimon will never know. Perhaps Takuya didn't know anything about Agunimon after all; Reverimon was only getting her hopes up for nothing like many times before.

_The irony of it all. _Again and again, Reverimon contemplated killing herself; it wouldn't take much effort given her abilities, really. The ultimate release — a death without a resurrection as a digitama, a permanent deletion, a break, or a last iteration if you will, from the endless and meaningless cycle of life and death imposed upon every digimon who ever lived.

And yet, she could not bring herself to act upon it. Not because doing so would involve the permanent deletion of another digimon as well; there are many human-types she had already met who, in times of distress like this under Cherubimon's rule, would certainly want it. She cannot force herself to do it because Agunimon and the others sacrificed themselves so that the entire Digital world could live, Reverimon included, and to die now would be sacrilege to their efforts. And so she continues on her wretched existence, the only thing keeping her from falling beyond the brink of insanity was the hope that someday, somehow, her friends would return and she and Agunimon would be together again.

Takuya understood, nodding as the scene unfolded before him. What pushed Agunimon to become the honored Warrior of Fire was the desire to make the lives of others better, even at the risk of his own. Takuya breathed deep, closing his eyes. Yes, he wanted to be what Flamon became for Chorumon; for Tomoki, Izumi, Junpei and all the digimon as well. He looked up at Reverimon.

"Thanks for every- Are you alright?" a voice woke Reverimon from her thoughts. She turned to Takuya, he looked concerned. It was then that she realized she was crying and hurriedly wiped her tears with an orange handkerchief she pulled out of the air.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Here I am barging in and forcing you to watch our boring old life." Reverimon had learned to accept long ago that she and Agunimon might never see each other again. If anything, he would have wanted her to help the new saviors of the digital world more than finding a way for them to return. Duty-bound to his memory, she decided to do whatever she can for the humans sent here. "To make it worth your time, how about I make this a dream you'll never forget?"

"No, that's really not necessary." Takuya had all the answers he wanted. He thought he knew everything he could about Agunimon. "I only wanted to-"

"I won't hear of it." Reverimon interrupted Takuya, her tone leaving no room for debate. It's been quite some time since she last performed for anyone and she wondered just how much her skills have tarnished since she devoted all of her time and energy to her friends' return. She started to walk away from Takuya; a bit nervous she might make a mistake. "But first, we need a proper background. Some darkness, light and maybe a little snow might do the trick."

"No, wait. I forgot to—" Takuya realized he hadn't told her he was given Agunimon's spirit yet and as he started after her, everything went black. "What, happening?" He groped in the darkness, lost his balance and fell backward. As he sat up, he noticed that the ground was softer when he fell. Music played, it sounded like it came from a music box. As his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, he noticed it was snowing just as the music started. Takuya squinted at the darkness, trying to find Reverimon amid the falling snow.

_I have but a broken voice,_

_For it to mend is what I long._

_Fate, be willing; hear my plea._

_Return now please my song to me._

A glimmer of light. An aurora gently licked the darkness, lighting up the sky in the distance. Takuya saw Reverimon, holding a cloak, keeping it tight to protect herself from the cold as she walked to his left in the distance. He wanted to go after her but found his feet unable to move when he got up. He stood there, enthralled by her presence as the melody of the music box was taken over by the deep rumble of a cello and the purposeful arpeggios of a harp.

_Transient scenes, enchanted dreams;_

_All of it witnessed by the Stream;_

_A promise made, with tears was sealed._

_His words remain yet unfulfilled._

_I still recall the skies we lost,_

_Vivid memories of the past;_

_We played along the verdant glade._

_But alas, it could not last._

_My voice is yours, and yours is mine;_

_Will I wait 'till the end of time?_

_For you I can only be fonder._

_And yet I truly wonder._

_Should I move on, forget our past_

_Our treasured song forgone,_

_Will you tirelessly look for me?_

_Will you cry when I am gone?_

Takuya felt his chest tighten; it's as if he'd done something terrible. Invisible hands gripped his heart as he watched Reverimon reach for Agunimon's silhouette as it appeared and moved toward her, only to be taken away by the dancing lights into the sky.

All of a sudden, visions of a past life, one he'd never lived, flashed before his eyes: a promise to return safe, a confession of feelings, and a vow to marriage. In that split-second, he had lived Agunimon's life; his memories, his emotions… his promise to return to a waiting Reverimon.

_And so I wait for your return;_

_For all our tragic woes undone._

_For when you left my life you stole,_

_Once more will you make my voice whole?_

Reverimon continued to reach out until the cloak that kept her warm was blown away by a sudden wind. She collapsed and lay there on the snow, her hands closed on her chest, her body consumed by the night as the auroras faded into the sky, and the music slowed to a finish.

Reverimon wasn't singing about a lost song but a lost love. To the best of its ability, Takuya's mind pieced together the fragments of memories it had acquired. Agunimon and Reverimon were supposed to be married the day after he and the other Legendary Warriors disappeared. Needles pierced Takuya's heart; so this is what it feels like to lose a loved one. He heard bells as the snow disappeared and he found himself in a forest. Light filtered from above the canopy as Reverimon began to walk up to him.

Takuya made up his mind. He was going to digivolve into Agunimon. He and Reverimon were in love and were about to be married too, whatever that means when it comes to digimon. She's been waiting for him to return safely for what looks like a very long time ever since the day he disappeared. He knew that even if he digivolves into Agunimon, he's still Takuya. If he had to lie just to make Reverimon happy then so be it. "I'll do it,"

"Hm?" Reverimon wondered what the boy was thinking as she neared him. She stopped; her body froze as Takuya took out his digivice.

Of course! How could she have been so ignorant? The answer to all her problems was just in front of her; unlike digimon, humans in the digital world consist of an almost infinite amount of data accessible via the object he held in his hands. _Perhaps he could…_Takuya burst into flames, "Spirit Evolution!"

Reverimon's heart stopped, her hands grew cold as she gazed at the boy, now a digimon, before her. Was this a trick? Reverimon let out a sigh, it most likely was. Takuya probably just wanted to cheer her up by doing this. After all, she had shown him what Agunimon looked a while ago. The likeness was impressive, Takuya has only seen him a few times yet he's managed to recreate his exact image, down to the armor, the markings, the eyes…

_Those eyes_. Reverimon was transfixed by the two sapphires that bore straight through her. Many a sage have claimed eyes to be windows to one's inner self and Reverimon knew this fact intuitively; no two digimon share the same set, it was unique. And yet, she found no explanation for what she was seeing. These weren't Takuya's eyes.

_Who… are you?_ Her hand shaking, she reached out with at the digimon before her. Before it could make contact, Agunimon spoke softly. "I'm… sorry."

Agunimon took a step forward, his arms opened slightly. Reverimon let out a gasp and withdrew her hand; a strange weariness came over her. As he continued toward her she stepped back, almost stumbling. She felt a tree behind her; the stranger reached her, his arms closed in around her. "I'm so sorry…"

_No, don't… _She tried to push him away but to no avail; she had almost forgotten Agunimon's strength. He held her tight as he spoke in a broken voice. "Please forgive me."

_I… can't._ Reverimon felt the years of pain and torture return to torment her once again. She looked again at Agunimon's eyes; the brightness she had always seen in them gone, she stared into wells of sadness and felt as if she were drowning in them.

_How could I have been so blind? _Reverimon realized she wasn't the only one who was saddened by his disappearance; Agunimon, unable to move or speak, shared her pain. His eyes told his story; how he longed to see her again, how he wished they could be together once more, and how he yearned to make her sorrow go away. Yes, they were windows to his very soul. She closed her eyes, and felt his warmth wash over her. She had forgotten how it felt like to be with him.

"There's nothing to forgive you for." Reverimon overcame her initial shock and finally spoke. As tears streamed from her eyes, she reciprocated his embrace. In that fleeting moment, when they were in each other's arms, all her pains, her frustrations and her fears faded away.

A longing had been satisfied.

A fire had been rekindled.

A promise had been kept.

* * *

And that ends our chapter. For a nice little surprise, go back to Reverimon's song (and the title to this chapter as well) and replace 'song' with 'love' and 'voice' with 'heart'; took me awhile to make that up. Again, I'd appreciate to have your views on this chapter.

If you have any questions (like how Takuya was able to access Agunimon's memories) don't hesitate to send a PM or leave a question in a review, I'll gladly PM an explanation. I like to keep things as plausible as I can.

See you later!

Read. Review. **Inspire.**


End file.
